keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Dragons
Green dragons have arms that curve inwards, giving them a slightly bow legged appearance from the front. The hands have three clawed fingers on the front and one on that back that looks almost like a Wyvern’s back claw. The back feet are similar in shape to a Chume’taly’s feet and have three clawed toes. They sport a diamond shaped crest on their foreheads and a smaller diamond shaped raised ridge on their nose. They are the most ferocious-looking dragons as well as the mostly muscular. They spend a lot of time on the ground, as evidenced by their odd mating ritual. The wings have no bones segmenting the wings and the wing hand sports a single claw. At rest, the wing sail pleats a little. The wing itself has a tougher skin on the back that is the same shade as the body while the undersides have a much lighter color. Green dragons are purely monogamous. In the event of their mate’s death, they will not take another mate. The parents raise the hatchlings together, though it is mostly the male who watches over the eggs. They will do anything to protect their eggs. Size: 75 to 95 feet (23-29 meters) Territory: Me’chu’sholann Province Humanoid Form: They look very human with greenish skin and a very straight nose. Hair is brown or reddish brown and bright green eyes that have a reflective, glassy quality to them. They can keep whatever was on their bodies when they change shape. Special Ability: These dragons can also cast magic, but that magic is limited to teleporting them and anything they are carrying, such as their rider, to another location. They need to know where they are going, and generally can only go to somewhere they’ve seen a picture of or have been themselves. It is required that they be airborne in order to do this. Breath Weapon: They spit an acid that is produced in glands in the mouth. The acid comes out through hypodermic teeth much the same way as a snake injects venom into its prey. The acid is highly pressurized and can spray a good distance before the pressure is lost. Egg Size: 4.6 feet (1.4 meters) Egg Color: deep forest green Hatching Grounds: They lay their eggs in stands of trees on the edges of the Chume’taly forest as the trees are too close together further in to the forest for them to get in. Often, they enlist the aid of the Chume’taly in watching the eggs. Lifespan: Green dragons aren’t as long lived as other dragons, living on average 150 years. Strangely, greens who have a rider can live to be 200 as can the rider. Reproductive Cycle: While graceful and agile in the air, they prove their worth to be the father of a clutch of eggs by performing a dance. This is done on the ground. The dance is a set pattern. Variation is usually only tolerated by younger females. Older ones prefer males who stick to the pattern. Faltering in the dance will cause the females to ignore you. Category:Species